Doctor Who Goes to College
by 8RockMySockz8
Summary: When Doctor Who lands in Aria's house he plans on having a good cup of coffee and being on his way. Then his screwdriver stops working and he's lost his TARDIS. What's a time traveler to do? Read, enjoy, review.


"Hey Aria, are you up?" I tossed to my other side and then back again, then finally rolled on my stomach. "I just turned the coffee off; I'm on my way to the office. Leave the check on the table," I covered my head with the pillow but it didn't seem to do any good, I was already moving, which meant I was already awake. "I'm leaving now," Debra, my older sister yelled up from the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm up, bye!" I shouted back, my voice muffled through the sheets.

"Bye!" I heard the door open and close, a lock being set into place and then nothing. I laid there for a few minutes longer, hoping I'd fall back asleep, I didn't have class until later that afternoon and I didn't have to go into work today, thankfully. Not that I didn't like work, it was nice, small café, I liked being a waitress, the people were generally pleasant, usually the same old customers. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up in the bed, looking around it could've been midnight in my room and half pass eleven outside and I wouldn't know the difference. The two windows I had had purple blinds on them, pull down tightly and securely around the window frame. The room itself wasn't too big, nor it was small, I liked it, it fit all my things, mostly school things, it fit my bookshelf, the most important thing of my life, at least I felt as if it was. Currently it was filled with overpriced textbooks and books involving fictional cases. All the Graduate students had to be up to date with their knowledge of real life crime. Why I ever choose to become a lawyer was beyond me. I suppose, looking back, it seemed rather simple, memorizing laws, cases, ideas, briefs and so on. Nothing difficult about that.

Not to mention it would pay off. Being a waitress certainly didn't pay, which was why I was overjoyed when my sister said I could live with her if I paid for food, gas, Netflix, the cell phones and a quarter of the triple package we had involving tv, internet and phone, even though neither of us actually used the main phone. But we got it, in case of emergencies. The place was small, a few hours away from the city, thankfully I wouldn't need to venture down there anytime soon. It had two floors, each apartment was its own. An attic upstairs and a basement downstairs complete with a washer-dyer hookup. There was the living room leading to the open dining room and then the kitchen and bathroom. Then upstairs, the two main rooms and the bathroom. We were allowed a pet, but we were currently in the process of the deciding which animal we wanted. For some reason Debra wanted a parrot, then thankfully she changed her mind to an Gecko. Then some rare bird. I would've been happy with a dog or cat. We both agreed no tanks with water.

I finally dragged myself out of bed, looking over my appearance in the full length mirror next to my desk. I had to stop sleeping in my favorite tank tops. I was close to running the newly white tank top that cost more than seven dollars. The green sweatpants didn't hurt the look though, they were the most comfortable things I owned; which was why I owned a lot of them. Them and leggings. As a full-time Graduate student the main goal is to be comfortable and pass. It seemed like a universal thing, which made me happier.

I ran a hang through my tangled curls, but decided against brushing or anything for that matter. Instead I made my way into the bathroom to at least brush my teeth and wash my face. I came out and found a blank check under the stacks of notebooks. I scribbled the amount I was due and folded it up and headed toward the stairs. I stopped on the second stair down. My mind instantly flew back to my dream last night, about the spinning whistle. It had been the same dream over and over for the pass week or so, I'd always wake up from it, it seemed so real, but nothing, everything was quiet. I even tip-toed into my sister's room a few nights ago to see if she was awake, but being the heavy sleeper she was, I doubt she'd be aware of a bomb falling on the place.

I giggled to myself as I continued down the stairs suddenly hoping Debra made an attempt to make breakfast. The check fluttered to the ground as it slid out of my hand. I wanted to scream, I wanted to move, to do anything, but I couldn't. Instead I remained glued on the spot. My eyes transfixed on the man in the seat. The man with the over-sized brown trench coat and off-white button up shirt and red bow-tie; the man with the messy brown hair which was mainly shifted to one side. I stared at him and he stared back at me. Finally, as if we'd had many conversations before, as if I knew who he was he smiled.

"Argh! This coffee is terrible!" he shouted standing up and walking over to the sink to pour it down the drain. "I never liked coffee anyway, sort of an American thing right? I prefer tea...I do love tea. Do you have any?" he asked as he searched the cabinets for a split second before pulling out another mug and pouring more coffee into the cup. "Nope, still don't like it." He said as he took another gulp, swished it around in his mouth and then spit it out.

"Um..." was all I could think to say as he poured the contents down the drain and looked at the coffee pot.

"Pity you don't have any tea," he started. "Maybe just one more—" he said but I ran over and grabbed the pot.

"Stop wasting the coffee, it's not free" I scolded as he smiled a little. "Where did you come from?" I asked deciding he was no threat so I could relax. He walked around the kitchen, opening and closing various drawers and cabinets, mumbling as he did.

"Not from around here," he said happily as he picked up a wine bottle opener. "This looks like fun" he said.

"Are you from London?" I asked slowly following him around the room as he put the opener in another drawer and moved on to inspecting the rest of the kitchen.

"Well, if you want to be technical about it, no, but for introductions sake, yes, I'm British," he said quickly clapping his hands as he spun around to look at me.

"And you broke into my house?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I got a bit thirsty," he said, looking apologetic. "Usually I knock or crash land—" he paused to clap his hands and let out a laugh. "That was a good one" he mumbled to himself. He looked back me but I only raised an eyebrow at him. Maybe he escaped from the nearest asylum.

"How?" I asked now leaning against the wall.

"How? Really? That's not very nice. I know I have my episodes where I seem to not do anything but I need to survive. I know I'm not human but that doesn't mean I don't get a bit thirsty every now and then," he said sounding slightly offended but mainly humored.

"No, I mean, how did you break into the house?" I asked waving a hand into the air as he opened and closed the stove.

"Oh, right, that. Well, this," he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small rod like thing. It had a blue circle at the tip, it looked almost like a laser, but I couldn't be sure. "It's a sonic screwdriver, I can unlock anything with this!" I nodded my head, not sure what else to say, after all, this man was surely somewhat crazy, he had to be.

"Who are you?" I asked flatly, wondering if I could lock him in a bathroom until someone came with a straightjacket. "I don't like strangers" I added.

"I consider us to be friends, I did after all have a cup of coffee" he said matter of factly.

"Which you spit out twice" I reminded him as he spun back around.

"Right…" he said looking over at the sink. "Do you want to see something really cool?" he asked, his pose and expression like a five year old waiting to relieve a surprise. I started to say no, to tell him to leave, but then something, something about his face, something in eyes. Something told me that whatever he did have to show me was indeed going to be cool.

"Where?" I asked.

"Outside, you'll need shoes" he said nodding at my feet.

"They're upstairs" I replied as we continued staring at each other.

"Well, go on, go get them" he said waving a hand toward the stairs.

"Come on, I don't trust you down here with an half empty coffee pot" I told him as he happily joined me at the stairs.

"Half full" he said with a smile as we walked up.

"Half-empty, you took some out, you emptied it. Half full would be if you poured it into the pot" I explained.

"So half empty is negative?" he asked as we reached my room.

"No, I'm just saying you took something, it's gone, emptied, it makes sense" I replied with a shrug as I pushed my door open. "How long is going to take to see this 'cool' thing. I have class at one" I told him as I glanced over at the clock, it was almost noon.

"Well, not that long, consider it like a walk, and it will be a nice walk, it's a nice day for a walk" he started glancing at random things around my room, picking this or that. "I love walks and it's a nice day, don't you agree?" he asked as found a pair of grey flats and slide them on. For a guy he awfully chatty. And noisy, I thought as he started riffling through my desk.

"A lot of lawyer stuff in here" he said. "Big words, big books, big money" he said picking up one of the books.

"I'm studying law" I told him taking the book from him. "Come on" I said as we started back down the stairs.

"So you really don't mind me taking you for this walk?" he said as we left the apartment and moved out into the hallway. I shook my head and rummaged through my purse for my key. "Here, let me" he said all proudly as he pulled out his 'sonic screwdriver.' I rolled my eyes but took a step back and sighed. He smiled brightly and then held the rod up to the lock and pressed something. I waited, but nothing happened. Again, the man pointed it at the lock, pressed the button but again, nothing happened. He frowned, hit the gadget with his hand and tried again, still nothing.

"Problem?" I asked, almost humorously.

"No, of course not" he replied, his face all screwed up as he tried again, still nothing happened. "This has never happened before. At least not in a few thousand years. Or was it hundred? Or yesterday? No, maybe it was next week…" he said trailing off for a moment as he scrunched his nose and looked off. "But anyway" he said turning his attention back to the lock and trying once more.

"It's not going to work" I told him as he jiggled the screwdriver, pointed and grunted. "Here" I said pushing him aside a little and shoving my key in the door and turning it to lock the door. "Can we go now?" I asked in half annoyance.

"You still want to?" he asked with surprise.

"You said it was cool?" I replied with a shrug as I started down the stairs. "Well, come on, we have until one" I reminded him as I barely looked over my shoulder as I continued down the steps.

I was glad to be outside, it was indeed a nice day. The mysterious man was at least right about that. "Who are you?" I asked after a few seconds of silent walking. The man continued looking at his screwdriver, he seemed awfully upset that it didn't do whatever it intended.

"I just don't understand, it worked fine earlier, when I went into your place" he said pointing it randomly in front of him and pressing the button. I quickly looked around, praying no one I knew was looking.

"Who are you?" he replied.

"Aria, Aria Flex" I told him, almost too quickly.

"Doctor Who" he said proudly, finally shoving his toy back into his pocket.

"What?" I asked.

"No, Who" he corrected.

"No, I mean, that's not a name…"

"Names can be anything you them to be, I mean, honestly, what's in a name? If by any other rose would smell the same" he semi quoted.

"You're going to quote Romeo and Juliet?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him. "Shakespeare? And you're not technically British?" I added with a smile.

"Didn't realize you had to be British to quote him" he joked back. "I met him by the way. Good ol' Billy. Nice bloke, really flirtatious, saved him too, with his play. Had some help, we quoted Rowling, though I suppose I was wrong about quoting her since I'm not British" he said, talking quickly.

"You met William Shakespeare?" I asked with full doubt.

"Yes" he said completely serious as I rolled my eyes.

"How?" I asked.

"With my friend, we traveled back in time to see him" he said.

"So now you're a time traveler with a broken sonic screwdriver?" I asked with a laugh as he frowned.

"Yes" he said looking a little hurt that I was close to laughing. He started to say something but abruptly stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked, stopping too as I looked around, him looking directly ahead. "Er, Doctor?" I asked as he continued looking straight.

"This is not good…" he said quietly, clapping his hands to the side of his face. "This is not good at all, granted there have been worst things that have happened to her, but, this has to be among the top twenty. Maybe ten" he said with a light shrug as he went over an isolated area, touching the air as if looking for something. "Okay, five" he corrected, looking back at me.

"Let me guess, you lost your imagery girlfriend?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest as I went over to join him.

"Something like that" he said, not bothering to argue as he looked around. "Aria, listen to me, listen to me very carefully…" he said turning around to face me, his expression dead serious. So serious I myself felt my face wipe of any humor. "Where is the nearest café?" he asked.

"You're hungry…?" I asked in slight disbelief.

"No, but I know you didn't eat, and a café is the perfect place to chat. Everyone is too busy gossiping and restaurants everyone is too busy being noisy. Quickly, where is the café?" he asked again.

"About five minutes from here, we can take my car" I said, quickly regretting it. I didn't want him in my car. Then again, it would be the easiest way to get back to the asylum where he belonged.

"Let's walk, five minutes without tracks to follow" he said ushering me to the sidewalk. I nodded as he pulled out his toy again, this time not even bothering to try and turn it on. Instead he looked around cautiously, and quietly and suspiciously. For some reason, the thought of him being in a crazy house didn't make sense. By why else would he be looking so paranoid?

I wondered this and more until we got to café. "Do you come here often?" he asked as the waitress told us to pick any seat.

"Yeah, with my sister a lot" I told him as we slid into a booth.

"Good, no one will look" he said leaning forward.

"Yes, because the new guy with the British accident and ridiculous bow tie will draw no suspicion" I said sarcastically as he frowned again and adjusted his bow tie.

"Bow ties are cool…" he said defensively.

"Right" I said with a sigh as the waitress brought us over some waters.

"Do you know what you want to drink?" she asked cheerfully.

"Tea" the Doctor said quickly. "Two teas, she's having tea too, only has coffee at her place" he said nodding at me as the waitress raised an eyebrow at me but jotted the note down and walked off.

"Great, can't wait to hear that piece of gossip" I said with annoyance.

"You'll have to tell me about it," he said cheerfully.

"Hopefully after today I'll never see you again" I replied.

"You might" he said with a bright smile. "Tomorrow, last year, ten years from now. You know how time is, tricky and all" he said as I shook my head.

"Time isn't tricky" I started to reply but stopped upon his expression. Again, he looked like a kid in a candy store as he leaned forward with excitement.

"Time isn't like you see it Aria, time is all sorts of jumbled, tangled intersecting backwards and forward and loops of events. All taking place, all happening, all right now" he explained. I found myself leaning forward, hanging on to his every word.

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"Well…er…" he started. "Well, I would show you but, I need my box to do that. And it's gone on me, at least for the moment, but that's the mystery of it. That's the mystery of here" he said.

"What do you mean, the mystery of here?" I asked as the waitress brought out our drinks and took our orders, both of us ordering the grill cheese.

"There's a mystery going on here Aria, a mystery I must now solve for fear of never seeing my transportation again" he said with a little sad look but then lighting up again as looked at me. "Do you want to solve a mystery with me Aria?" he asked, his grin wide, his eyes sparkling. I felt my fingertips tingling. I had never solved anything more than a textbook problem in my life. Now here was a mysterious non-human man with an oversized coat, bow tie and British accent asking if I wanted to play games. I had classes, I had important grown up things to do. Besides, he was crazy, wasn't he?

"I suppose I could play detective for a while" I finally said, feeling myself smile as I leaned back into my seat. The Doctor smiled, what was that expression, victory? Content? Happiness? Some new twinkle in his eyes.

"Good, and don't worry, you won't be the least bit disappointed" he said excitedly as our food was placed in front of us.


End file.
